Interrogation
by gingerbritishgypsyelf
Summary: Team Chuck brings in a man with vital information. Instead of letting Casey do it, Allison does her own style of interrogation. Oneshot. Rated T for very mild suggestiveness.


Interrogation

The holding cell contained the lackey of a dangerous Russian arms dealer, and he sat in the metal chair, looking clueless as Allison, Casey, and Sarah watched him through the one-way glass window. He was kind of geeky-looking, medium height, had rather filthy blonde hair, and was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and jeans that were more raggedy then Allison's couch in her apartment--which said something. His eyes were dark and said absolutely nothing about him, unlike his hands, which were at the moment, clean and free of calluses, as though he hadn't done a day's work in his life.

"_He's_ the contact?" Allison asked incredulously, "Maybe of the pizza guy or something, but look at this nerd. He looks more likely to play video games all day than to deal arms."

Sarah looked through the glass at the man, who was now scratching his shoulder and looking around.

"He's good then. His computer had a half-dozen emails from Kirchhoff, and he has quite an arsenal in his basement behind a couple of crates and some old gaming systems."

"Sounds like I finally get to do something fun." Casey's smile wasn't friendly as he cracked his fingers and rolled his shoulders, preparing to enter the room. Allison stopped him, placing a hand on his chest, her arm blocking the door.

"If he's that good, Casey, I doubt that your interrogation methods, and the word 'methods' is a stretch, will work on him. I think we need a more…creative approach."

"Creative?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

Allison pulled her long black tresses from the ponytail they were in, shaking her head and allowing them to spill, liquid-like over her shoulders. She raised a single dark eyebrow at Casey, keeping her gave on him as she undid the top few buttons of her white starched blouse.

"Walters, what the hell are you doing?" Casey's voice was tight, but sounded more frustrated than angry.

"Oh relax, Casey. If I was about to go femme fatale on you, I'd hardly be this obvious." She turned to Sarah, nodding at the man on the other side of the glass, "Hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't." Sarah replied shortly but easily. Allison smiled and opened the door to the holding cell, stumbling in as though she had been shoved. Throwing an annoyed glance over her shoulder, she sat of the edge of the table, looking very much as though someone had spoiled her fun.

"Listen, I didn't do anything wrong." the man raised both his hands. "Those downloads were free, it said so on the site."

Allison tossed her head and looked at him, "I'm not here to interrogate you. The other cells were full."

"Other…cells?"

"You didn't seriously think they blindfolded you and threw you in here because you were the only person to annoy the government, did you?" Allison's voice was scornful, but held a hint of flirtation that she normally saved for Casey.

"Um…no. Of course not." The man's eyes were cautious as he studied Allison.

"So what're you in for?"

"Nothing. I downloaded a bit of music, that's all."

"Oh." Allison sounded unimpressed and she turned her head away, to stare off into space.

"What're you in for?" He sounded cautiously curious, as though he thought she was an agent, but wasn't as sure as he'd like to be.

"Fraternization. The government really doesn't like me getting a little too personal with their agents. Blah, blah, blah, 'seduction' blah, blah, blah, 'protection of confidential information' blah, blah, blah. That sort of thing."

"So…what? You slept with an agent?"

Allison grinned flirtatiously, "Maybe."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of the window, Casey took a swig out of his water bottle as Allison stumbled into the room. As things progressed, Sarah nodded.

"She really knows what she's doing."

Casey grunted and the pair watched in silence. Allison started out sitting in the middle side of the table, but after fifteen minutes, the lackey started talking and she was sitting on the very edge of the table, her foot a few inches from his.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So are they listening to us right now?" The lackey, whom was apparently named Keith, asked.

"I've been in here about six times. They don't watch, they don't listen. The cop-looking one reports, then goes to shoot things, and the blonde goes off with her boyfriend. They'll keep us in here a while, then add a mark to our records and let us go. Only problem is boredom." Allison spoke knowingly, but her dark eyes were slightly closed as she peered at him from under her lashes, her voice low and more than hinting at flirtation.

"Really?" Staring, Keith looked her up and down, and gave her a look that said he liked what he saw.

"Uh-huh." She blinked slowly at him. "So what are you _really_ in for? I promise I won't tell." She slid off the table and walked behind him, trailing her fingers over his shoulders.

"I have this…friend. He deals arms and I help him out." His eyes followed her as she walked around him again slowly, her fingers brushing the back of his neck, his shirt collar.

"Who do you sell the guns to?"

Keith hesitated, looking unsure. Smiling knowingly, Allison bent over a little to look at his face, and trailed her fingers over his knee, tracing patterns on it.

"Who would I tell? My fraternization is more of a…" Allison paused and smiled again, fluttering her dark lashes, "One-way information flow."

Keith still looked a little hesitant, but Allison walked to his side and leaned over to whisper in his ear, her hair spilling onto his shoulder as well, smelling of exotic fruits and flowers. Her lips lightly brushed his earlobe as she spoke.

"I _promise_ I won't tell…" she whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder and gently playing with his shirt sleeve. "And it would make me very happy…"

"How- how happy?" Keith asked hoarsely.

Allison stood again, walked around behind him and very lightly ran cool fingers over the back of his neck. "Very, very happy." Her voice was low and seductive.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Out in the hall, Sarah watched, more than impressed at this point. Keith would have been hard to break with violence, but right now it looked like Allison had him wrapped around her finger. An unfamiliar sound met her ears, a sort of crunching, but a glance around revealed no one, so Sarah turned her attention back to the window. Allison was sitting on the lackey's knee as he slowly listed names of people he supplied.

The crunching sound grew louder and Sarah recognized it after a moment, then ignored it, as the noise posed no threat to their operation. The room was bugged anyhow. After a few more minutes, Allison stood, smoothed her skirt, and sauntered over to the window, gently tapping on the glass.

"I think I'm ready to come out now," her voice was still the seductive, flirtatious one she had been using on Keith. Sarah nodded, though Allison couldn't see her, and opened the door. Allison grinned flirtatiously over her shoulder.

"See you later, Keith. But we'll see your buddies first." As her grin turned from flirtatious to wicked, Keith's face paled.

"You-you-you" he stammered.

"Yeah," Allison nodded sympathetically, her eyes mocking, "I get that a lot." And with that, she swept out of the room and down the hall, buttoning up her blouse as she did. As she was putting up her hair, Sarah walked into the main room of the castle to join her.

"How did you do that?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that, and a tiny bottle of truth serum that is absorbed through the skin. I'm just immune. It's an Omnicron thing, but it's similar to sodium thiopental, effects-wise. Just makes them generally more cooperative, and more ready to talk."

"Ah." Sarah nodded and returned to Casey, who was still staring through the window. Allison wandered off into the shooting range and the sound of her gun going off echoed until the door to the range closed. Casey and Sarah stood in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Sarah began to speak.

"So…" Sarah began, "You really like Allison, don't you?"

Casey turned to her, his face hard. "No. I'm not _you_, Walker." The hostility in his voice was unmistakable, but not prevalent, as though he had a tight grip on his emotions, as usual.

"So you don't like her at all." Sarah stated dryly.

Casey grunted and Sarah looked at his left hand.

"Look down."

Casey looked and Sarah held back a wry grin. His hand was still clenched around his water bottle, his knuckles white. The plastic had crumpled in, responding to the pressure of Casey's hand tightening. The crumpling noise Sarah had heard earlier had been the poor bottle admitting defeat.

"You don't like her, huh?" Sarah asked, "That's why you killed the bottle when she was flirting with the lackey and sitting on his lap." She nodded once, then left Casey to brood in front of the window.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Okie dokie!!!! There's a short little oneshot that I had fun writing. Sodium Thiopental is a real drug. Don't try this at home, kiddies!!! Read and review please!!!!**


End file.
